


Mon coeur continuera

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: La dresseuse de Roigada est vieille et malade. Le pokémon cherche un moyen de la sauver.





	Mon coeur continuera

Roigada regarde, bouche bée, les hommes en blanc pousser le lit à roulettes. Il les suit, un peu surpris par leur nombre, à-travers l'appartement. Ils courent, même s'ils n'ont que quelques mètres à faire. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux.  
\- Dépêchez-vous ! Dégagez !

Il entend un drôle de bruit électrique, et voit les hommes en blanc penchés sur le lit de sa maîtresse dont tout le corps est secoué d'un spasme soudain. Il commence à paniquer lorsqu'il se rend compte que les hommes en blanc sont en train de l'électrocuter.  
\- Dégagez !

Le corps sur le lit fait à nouveau un bond, puis une machine avec un point qui fait des traits sur l'écran se met à biper. Le point saute au rythme des bips, un saut en l'air suivi aussitôt d'un saut en bas, puis plat, puis un saut en l'air en bas, plat, et ainsi de suite. Bip, bip, bip.  
\- C'est bon, elle est revenue. On l'embarque !

Roigada a juste le temps de s'écarter de la porte de la chambre. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Tout allait bien ce matin. Sa vieille maîtresse, avec laquelle il a passé des décennies, était dans la même forme que la veille ou que l'avant-veille. Certes elle n'a plus vingt ans, et lui n'est plus un simple ramoloss, mais on ne peut que s'améliorer avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du pokémon ?  
\- C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte, non ?

Pour ça oui, il l'a donnée, l'alerte ! Il sait que sa maîtresse a besoin d'aide pour certaines choses, et il a appris qu'en cas de besoin, il y a des boutons automatiques sur le téléphone pour appeler les enfants de sa maîtresse. Et en cas d'extrême urgence, comme il y a une demi-heure, le gros bouton rouge envoie directement un signal à l'hôpital le plus proche.  
\- On va le confier au Centre Pokémon en attendant. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, non ?  
\- Et si la vieille veut le voir quand elle se réveille ?  
\- Ok, ok, on le garde une douzaine d'heures. Mais s'il traîne dans nos pattes, ouste ! C'est direct au Centre !

Roigada est ébahi. Comment ces hommes peuvent-ils être aussi froids ? À force de travailler à soigner les autres, ils devraient être devenus aussi doux et charitables que des Leveinards, mais au lieu de ça, on dirait qu'ils sont comme blasés par ce qui est en train d'arriver à sa maîtresse. Comme si c'était commun, comme si, à force de voir ça tous les jours, ça ne les touchait plus. Le rendement a pris le pas sur les sentiments.

Les hommes en blanc laissent Roigada monter dans l'étroite camionnette blanche. Il ne sait pas trop où se mettre, il sent bien qu'il est de trop. Il aurait aimé savoir quoi faire, il aurait aimé connaître les gestes qui sauvent, pour ne pas avoir à dépendre des hommes en blanc, froids et distants.  
\- On recommence à la perdre ! Je lui mets dix cc d'adrénaline !  
\- Pouls et tension en chute ! Chargez ! Dégagez !  
À nouveau la machine électrique, et le corps qui fait un bond sur la table à roulettes. Serrant sa queue dans ses pattes pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus, Roigada tremble de tous ses membres. Pourvu que sa maîtresse tienne le coup.

* * *

La femme en blanc a un regard sévère et un chignon serré. Elle est accompagnée par une horde de jeunes gens en bleu, tous équipés d'un outil pour écouter le cœur, comme les gentilles infirmières pour pokémons, et d'un bloc pour prendre des notes. Ils vont d'un lit à l'autre, contemplant les malades comme des produits au supermarché.

Roigada tapote la main de sa maîtresse. Il sait que, maintenant que son état est stabilisé, et comme elle ne sortira pas de sa torpeur avant un certain temps, il va être confié au Centre Pokémon. La famille de sa maîtresse n'a que faire d'un vieux roigada comme lui. Il prend trop de place, disent-ils. Une bouche inutile, un pokémon trop vieux qui aurait dû être piqué il y a longtemps. Il a entendu ce que les infirmiers et les ambulanciers se répétaient les uns aux autres pour que tous suivent la conversation téléphonique.  
Les enfants ne se sont même pas déplacés.  
Sa maîtresse n'a plus que lui, Roigada, et il ne pourra plus rester très longtemps.

* * *

\- Et voici une patiente arrivée hier soir, indique la femme en blanc. Maladie cardiaque fulgurante. Delapoix, prenez son dossier et dites-moi ce que vous déduisez des premiers résultats.  
\- C'est une péricardite fulgurante, répond le dénommé Delapoix.  
\- Et à en juger par l'état de notre patiente, vous en déduisez que ?  
\- À moins d'une greffe de cœur dans les dix jours, elle va mourir.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'établir ce diagnostic ?  
\- La dose d'antibiotique qu'on lui a prescrite, son grand âge, et la quantité de pus en train d'être drainé.  
\- Qu'en déduisez-vous d'autre, Delapoix ?  
\- Qu'elle a laissé traîner sa maladie pendant trop de temps.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?  
\- L'état de son cœur sur la radiographie.

* * *

\- Pardon, mesdames-messieurs, je viens récupérer un roigada.  
La robe rose et la leveinard sont un peu déplacés dans cet hôpital pour humains, mais Roigada est presque soulagé de savoir qu'il va pouvoir quitter ce milieu malsain où sa maîtresse n'est qu'une marchandise, un sujet d'étude.

En partant, Roigada saisit encore quelques échanges de paroles, comme quoi sa maîtresse va être mise sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes, mais qu'elle ne pourra pas être traitée prioritairement sous prétexte qu'elle est trop âgée et trop malade et que ça risquerait de gâcher un cœur si elle ne survit pas à la transplantation.  
La cruauté des humains arrache des larmes de rage au pokémon, qui se laisse traîner par l'infirmière et son leveinard sans mot dire.

* * *

Roigada contemple avec effarement son nouveau logis. C'est une sorte de grand aquarium qu'il partage avec d'autres pokémons Eau. Il y a des coins pour dormir, des coins pour s'assoir au sec, des jouets pour passer le temps, des mangeoires. La plupart des autres pensionnaires sont en train de se remettre de blessures reçues au combat : les pokémons malades sont gardés en quarantaine pour éviter toute contagion.

« Ne t'en fais pas » rassure la leveinard « je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici. »  
« Mais ma maîtresse a besoin de moi ! » proteste Roigada.  
« Dans les pieds des médecins, tu ne peux que les empêcher de faire leur travail. »  
« Ils ont dit qu'elle allait mourir ! »  
La leveinard baisse les yeux.  
« Je suis désolée pour toi... » murmure-t-elle tristement. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'apporter un peu de réconfort, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de situation. »  
La leveinard tourne la tête puis désigne les humains au bout du couloir.  
« Tu as de la visite. »

Roigada trottine jusqu'au groupe en grande conversation. Ce sont les enfants de sa maîtresse, et leurs conjoints. Ils sont en train de discuter de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de lui, Roigada, une fois que sa maîtresse sera morte.  
Il ne comprend pas. Il y a bien un traitement, non ? Les médecins vont pouvoir la soigner, ils ont dit qu'il fallait une greffe de cœur et des antibiotiques et que tout irait bien après !  
Mais ils ont aussi dit que sa maîtresse était trop âgée, que l'opération était trop risquée, que ça ne valait sans doute pas la peine.  
Stupides humains.

* * *

\- Non mais, vous avez entendu les étudiants ? s'indigne une grosse femme rousse, l'aînée de la fratrie. À les entendre, Maman est bonne pour le cimetière !  
\- Ne t'excite pas, la calme une blonde très maigre, la plus jeune. Le médecin a dit que de toute façon, tous les patients en attente de greffe avaient la même priorité, et que le fait de recevoir ou non une greffe n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge mais plutôt avec la compatibilité.  
\- Elle pouvait pas avoir des problèmes de reins ? grogne le frère, grand et poilu comme un ursaring. On aurait plus facilement pu trouver un donneur, quitte à prendre l'un de nous trois. Mais le cœur...  
\- On ne choisit pas, soupire l'aînée. En attendant, il faut trouver une solution pour Roigada.

Leurs trois regards se posent sur le pokémon qui les contemple en silence. Roigada ne veut pas aller avec eux, avec aucun d'entre eux. Il veut retourner auprès de sa maîtresse, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire de sa vie. Il ne veut pas aller ailleurs. Ailleurs, il dépérira. Il peut bien attendre au Centre qu'elle aille mieux, mais il refuse de vivre chez l'un de ses enfants.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, annonce le frère du tac au tac. Avec mon travail, c'est impossible.  
\- J'ai des enfants, rappelle l'aînée. Je m'occupe déjà de tous leurs pokémons. Je ne peux pas en prendre un de plus.  
\- Mon mari ne voudra jamais, rétorque la plus jeune.  
Roigada s'approche d'eux et pousse quelques cris pour attirer leur attention.  
\- Puisqu'on te dit qu'on ne peut pas s'occuper de toi ! grognent les humains.  
Il les fusille du regard et, dignement, leur tourne le dos et s'en retourne dans la salle des pokémons aquatiques. Il restera là autant qu'il faudra.

* * *

« Ça va ? » interroge Leveinard.  
« Pas vraiment. » répond Roigada.  
« Tu veux en parler ? »  
« Pas trop. »  
Leveinard s'assoit à côté de Roigada et lui passe une patte autour des épaules.  
« Allez, viens, je t'offre un jus de noigrume, ça va te requinquer. »

Docilement, Roigada suit Leveinard jusqu'à la machine à café. Il ne voit pas vraiment ce que la pokémone bidouille sur la machine, mais quelques instants plus tard, elle lui apporte un gobelet rempli d'un jus doré.  
« Avale-moi ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. » encourage Leveinard.  
Les deux pokémons s'installent dans les sièges bas laissés à la disposition des leveinards travaillant dans le Centre, en silence. Roigada contemple longuement son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire » finit-il par soupirer « sans ma maîtresse ? »

Deux vétérinaires pour pokémons sortent d'une pièce située en retrait. Ils ont tout un attirail avec eux, qu'ils poussent sur un chariot. La visite de routine aux malades, sans doute.  
\- T'as lu le dernier article de « Annales de la médecine interne » ?  
\- Oh tu sais, ces trucs de médecine humaine, j'ai pas trop le temps...  
\- Ils disent qu'ils ont finalisé la procédure Starck-Brüker.  
\- Non, sans rire ?  
\- Si si, je t'assure ! Sur le papier, ça marche. Ils ont mis au point tous les tests de compatibilité nécessaires. Ils sont en train de chercher des cobayes.

\- C'est risqué, pourtant. Et puis, je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir faire ce genre de sacrifice pour sauver un être vivant.  
\- Qui te parle de sacrifice ? On ne tue pas des gens pour procéder à des greffes, mon gars !  
\- Des gens, peut-être pas, mais les médecins, tu les connais, ils n'ont pas la même sensibilité que nous.  
\- C'est pour ça que je veux absolument aller à la conférence d'avant-test avec toi. Pour réaliser une sorte de partenariat entre l'hôpital et nous, afin d'assurer que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions éthiques possibles.

Les deux vétérinaires, café en main, s'éloignent, tandis que Roigada se tourne, intrigué, vers Leveinard.  
« Dis, c'est quoi, la procédure Starck-Brüker ? »  
« C'est une méthode de greffe qui permettrait d'utiliser des organes de pokémon pour remplacer les organes malades d'un humain. »  
« Mais, ça marche avec tous les organes ? Et avec tous les pokémons ? »  
La leveinard secoue la tête.  
« Non, seulement avec des pokémons humanoïdes, pour le moment. »

Roigada fixe le fond de son verre pendant un moment, puis :  
« Dis, Leveinard, tu crois que c'est possible, greffer un cœur de pokémon à une humaine, grâce Starck-Brüker ? »  
« Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit : ça marche sur le papier, maintenant. Il leur manque juste quelques tests. Mais, peu d'humains osent courir le risque de se faire greffer un organe de pokémon ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, seuls quelques reins et quelques foies sont en prévision, et encore, ils attendent depuis plusieurs mois que la procédure soit finalisée. Les pokémons sont hébergés ici en attendant. »  
« Mais c'est affreux ! » s'exclame Roigada. « Je veux dire, ils sont d'accord pour qu'on les transforme en pièces détachées ? »

Leveinard éclate de rire.  
« Un morceau de foie, un rein, on s'en défait facilement. Les pokémon ne vont pas mourir. Mais pour ton histoire de cœur, c'est totalement autre chose. Cela exige un sacrifice. C'est pour ça que les organes à greffer ne sont prélevés presque que sur des personnes qui viennent de mourir et pour lesquelles les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Avec l'accord de la famille, bien sûr. »  
Roigada se gratte la nuque, juste sous le coquillage qui forme sa couronne.  
« Et » continue-t-il « que faut-il d'autre pour faire une greffe ? »  
« Que l'organe à transplanter ne soit pas endommagé. C'est pour ça qu'il est conservé dans de la glace. »  
« De la glace... »

Roigada finit son verre de jus de noigrume. Il a pris sa décision. Il ne peut de toute façon pas vivre sans sa maîtresse, ni sa maîtresse sans lui. Cette dernière constatation va être encore plus vraie s'il parvient à mener à bien son idée.  
« Leveinard, si je me congèle, est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir récupérer mon cœur ? »  
« Mais t'es malade ! » piaule la pokémone. « Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? »  
Roigada secoue la tête.  
« Non. Je veux vivre. Mais je peux sauver ma maîtresse si je meurs et que je lui donne mon cœur. Et ça, c'est plus important. Sauver ma maîtresse, c'est plus important. »  
La leveinard acquiesce lentement.  
« Je crois que je comprends. Viens avec moi. »

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est ta dernière décision ? Que tu ne changeras pas d'avis après ? »  
« Sûr et certain. »  
La leveinard frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Il fait froid, très froid, dans le congélateur. Quinze degrés centigrades sous le zéro. De la buée se forme devant sa bouche et celle de Roigada. Ce dernier serre tout contre lui la photographie de sa maîtresse, empruntée par Leveinard dans le dossier médical du pokémon. Dessus, Leveinard a dessiné au marqueur indélébile un cœur de pokémon, pour être sûre que les humains comprennent.

« Encore merci. » souffle le Roigada. « Veille à ce que tout se passe bien, d'accord ? »  
« Tu n'as... pas peur ? » s'étonne la leveinard.  
Elle a de plus en plus froid. Elle sait qu'elle doit sortir du congélateur dans moins de deux minutes si elle ne veut pas tomber en hypothermie. Dès qu'elle sera sortie, elle ira se chercher une boisson bien chaude dans la salle de repos, et faire le tour des pokémons Feu.  
« Je n'ai peur que d'une seule chose. » murmure Roigada. « De mourir pour rien. »

Leveinard jette un dernier regard au roigada puis, des larmes gelées plein les yeux, elle sort du congélateur et referme la porte derrière elle.

* * *

\- Leveinard, tu as vu Roigada ? Notre dernier pensionnaire ? Celui qui est là le temps que sa dresseuse sorte de l'hôpital ?  
L'infirmière pokémon est surprise par le regard que Leveinard lui lance, à la fois triste, mélancolique, et décidé.  
\- Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? insiste l'infirmière.

Leveinard baisse les yeux et jette un œil qui se veut discret en direction de l'horloge. Quatre heures. Le pauvre Roigada doit être complètement froid et presque mort. Son cœur est sans doute déjà arrêté, même s'il reste une chance de le ranimer s'il est convenablement réchauffé.  
C'est l'heure de vérité pour Leveinard : elle va voir si elle peut compter ou non sur sa partenaire humaine.  
Doucement, elle tire sur la jupe de l'infirmière et lui fait signe de la suivre.

* * *

Leveinard a un peu de mal à faire comprendre à sa partenaire humaine qu'il ne faut pas soigner Roigada, que c'était sa dernière volonté, que c'est très important pour Roigada, qu'il faut sauver sa maîtresse.

C'est avec des yeux pleins de larmes que l'infirmière appelle les deux médecins pour leur annoncer qu'elle a un sujet pour la procédure Sparck-Brüker, et une humaine pour recevoir la greffe.

Après, tout s'enchaîne très vite. La maîtresse de Roigada est dans un état critique et déjà au bloc opératoire lorsque Roigada est apporté à l'hôpital. Si l'opération semble durer des jours entiers d'attente fébrile pour Leveinard et son humaine, les médecins et les vétérinaires qui y participent ne voient pas le temps passer.

La vieille dame se remet très vite de son opération. Le cœur de Roigada est puissant et en pleine forme. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien.

Lorsque les journalistes sont enfin autorisés par les médecins à mettre leur nez dans la chambre de la patiente, celle-ci les accueille en souriant et répond tranquillement à toutes leurs questions. Et lorsqu'ils lui demandent ce que ça lui fait, de savoir que son pokémon est mort pour qu'elle puisse vivre, elle répond, toujours en souriant :

\- Mort ? Mais voyons, il n'est pas mort ! Son cœur bat toujours !


End file.
